You Are A Toy But Windows XP
thumb is an animation that was first released to YouTube on November 6th 2019. It can be found here. Synopsis Apple finally jumps into the family car. Windows XP appreciates his comeback. However, he begins taunting his reappearance. The screen moves towards Apple's sudden disappointment. Windows XP, trying to be assuring, asks if he's okay. Apple gave a heads up to him by telling him that physical violence to a fellow company logo is a serious illegal act. Windows XP carefreely refused to listen. Angered by XP's lack of will to listen to him, Apple tackled him out of the family car and onto the concrete of the petrol station. Windows XP and Apple fight each other with rather pitiful punches briefly, but both begin ready for real fighting violence. Windows XP taunts Apple that he wants a "piece of XP". Apple throws a punch, but is deflected by XP. Apple attempted to continuously punch back, but is missed by another blow to XP. As XP was about to punch Apple's backend, Apple bit Windows XP's right foot. XP screamed, but punched back with a blow to Apple's lower jaw. Apple tries strangling XP by the hips, while XP tried to strangle Apple by the eye. Suddenly, Ron and Ron's Mom are both prepared to leave. Knowing that both of them are going to leave without XP or Apple, XP and Apple were shocked in fear. They tried chasing after the car, but they couldn't make it to the car in time. Windows XP sobs at the loss of his pal Ron, sobbing at how he's become "obsolete". Apple stares at the petrol station, and then talks to his Apple Watch to "Apple Incorporated mission log" about the current situation: "The leading millenium's operating system and I seem to be at a huge refueling station of some sort". Windows XP had enough of Apple's misviews of reality, attempting yet another burst of wrath, but a truck suddenly came in and honked. Apple swiftly avoided getting squashed as the truck was stopping. Windows XP just shrugged, not knowing how to deal with the truck while also dealing with Apple again. Apple was curious about what to note about the truck. He decided to add another log to the "Apple Incorporation mission log", but then XP told him to shut up. Apple told him that he needs to properly log all events that happen around him and that XP is hindering progress towards saving the world against Disney. Apple tells Windows XP that Disney is creating weapons of mass destruction that are capable of wiping out entire business companies. Apple scolds at XP for delaying the entire mission by interrupting his "rendezvous with Siri". Windows XP shouted with all his might to Apple about how ignorant of reality he is. He told Apple that he (as well as implying himself) that he is just an animated robotic company logo used as a tool for personifying the real-life Apple Inc company. Apple showed disappointment with how irrational Windows XP is at maintaining cooperation, so decided to leave to more properly improve his own goals. Windows XP, still at an irrational enraged state, walked off after his final personal attack. Characters *Windows XP (Woody) – Windows XP *Apple (Buzz Lightyear) – Apple *Ron (Andy) – Finder *Ron's Mom (Andy's Mom) – Apple Vicki Trivia * He went for over a month and came back with this animation. *The car used in the animation are the same sprites used in My H Has Been Stolen But Windows XP + Windows Vista Animated and Ah Shit Here We Go Again But Windows XP. *The petrol station features the petrol types "95", "98" and "D". The "95" and "98" petrol are references to Windows 95 and Windows 98. *The petrol station numbers shown in the animation had spanned from 19 to 12. This is a reference to the years that Qwertyxp2000 had covered for all of his videos so far, including his oldest videos (where he recorded some of the videos when he was 12). *The ending music played at the end of the video is a reverse of the first 13 seconds of Dancing Pompokolin, specifically the part that appears in another YouTube video "We need a Dispenser" by STBlackST. Category:Animations